A Forbidden Relationship
by VanillaMoose4132
Summary: Serenity is an advanced student who got to go to NYU at 21. She is in college to become an English major. But what happens when she falls for her strict, cold hearted and mean teacher, Seto Kaiba? This is a ALL SetoSerenity! Enjoy! Review Please!
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys, this is Emily 10 here with yet, another fanfiction. Yeah and I also got a bone to pick with the fuckin DMV!!!!! Yeah I was supposed to get my license, but they needed ID. And they told me that all I had to do was show up with my passport and not even wait on line. But the stupid lady hid behind the office and denied what she said, so now I have to wait another 5 days until I can get my license! And my dad can't keep driving like a lunatic back and forth. And this has happened three times already!!! I swear, I know I'm cursed. Just watch me NEVER get my license!!!! I think God won't ever let me get my license. I'm telling ya! God doesn't want me to get my license! So as soon as I can get my license, I'm gonna bitch at the people at the DMV and put in a HUGE complaint on how their service sucks and that I plan on getting all of them fired! I now wish Seto Kaiba actually existed. He could have done something about it. If it were up to me, I would have made the biggest scene in the world, but I had my dignity at the line. Ah well, when I get my license, I'll shove it in their faces. Well on to the story... actually this is just a prologue.  
  
Little information regarding this fanfic.  
  
Serenity is 16; she is rather shy and on the quiet side.  
  
Seto is 25 (his bio is later)  
  
This is in New York City. And Serenity is attending NYU, aka, New York University.  
  
Prologue: It is 6:00am in the morning and Serenity Wheeler is waking up to get ready to explore her new school. Or more like college. She transferred out from Japan to New York City because she is not only one of the top advanced students, but she passed the state Japan test with all the correct answers. She was the only one to do so, and because of that, the school talked to her and decided that she could attend any college in the U.S.A. So Serenity took the full scholarship to NYU. She was thankful that Joey had granted her permission to attend the college, on one condition. Mail me American food! She agreed and soon enough, she was on a plane to JFK airport.  
  
Finally, after a long flight, Serenity now finds herself in the city that never sleeps New York City. She finds her way around with a map, helpful people on the streets, and the ability to speak English very fluently. She just wished Joey could have taken English instead of Home Ec, but she could still send food to him. And she could send Mai makeup from here, since she told her all about makeup in New York.  
  
~*~ Flash back ~*~  
  
"Serenity honey, if you could, do you think you could mail me some makeup from New York? Because the makeup there is really nice and it shimmers, pleaded Mai."  
  
"Sure Mai, no problem, said Serenity."  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Although she came to New York on a late notice, since it was November, she will start on January 20. Plus she will take summer classes, so she won't be behind all her other classes. Finally she enters her little loft on campus. After unpacking her stuff and organizing in her usual neat fashion, she goes to explore the campus. Then, she went to the Administrators office to receive her spring schedule. It went like this.  
  
Western Civilizations: Mrs.Woods: Tuesday and Wednesday from 9:55-11:15 Freshman Seminar: Dr.Millet: Tuesday and Wednesday from 11:35-12:55 Advanced Geometry: Ms. Martinez: Tuesday and Wednesday from 1:10-2:30 Advanced Honors English Composition: Dr. Kaiba: Thursdays from 11:35-4:10 (with an hour break. Gym (activity: Golf): Mr. Sutera: Fridays from 1:10-4:10  
  
Serenity was pleased with this schedule. She had already met most of her teachers. She first met Mr.Sutera, who was rather strict but fair. Ms.Martinez was a pretty young lady with a rather elegant Spanish accent. Serenity liked Ms.Martnez; she was a sweet petite lady just like herself. Dr.Millet to her was rather eccentric, since his hobby was to do bird callings. And Mrs.Woods was the comic relief out of all the teachers. She was around 62, but she had the energy of an 18-year-old, Serenity thought.  
  
But she had yet to meet Dr.Kaiba. From what she heard, he was a real mean teacher. Rumor has it that if he didn't like you or you never listened to him and you were late once, just once to his class, he would make you feel like shit. He even made all the popular girls cry and he put the fear in jocks and guys who play sports. From what she heard, he wasn't a teacher to be messed around. No matter how many times students have tried to get him fired, it has failed, for Dr.Kaiba is one of the best professors in the world. Through his horrible exterior, he was a damn good teacher. So Serenity decided against trying to meet Dr.Kaiba. She would most likely choose to sit in the back and remain quiet throughout the semester.  
  
She couldn't wait until January. That's when she would begin her school year as a college student. She was determined to make the best out of everything. She was going to make new friends, do very well in school, impress her big brother, and impress herself most of all.  
  
She couldn't be more wrong with the things to come............. ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Well, this is a start, next chapter will be better, I promise. I just wanted to get a few details out of the way, so you guys can understand the story better. Please review your suggestion and comments. Thanks and Ja'ne!!!!!! 


	2. Uhoh! No more Hot Chocolate Ever Again!

Hey guys! So sorry for not updating in a while! As I write this chapter, I am currently chewing gum (Orbit gum) and drinking water and listening to a Britney Spears CD, called Britney. As much as I hate her personally, it's actually the only CD I love and can listen to. Anyhoo, I've been busy with college and now that my semester is done, I will hopefully update more often. Well, now to continue this story...Oh and I have made an adjustment to the age. Serenity will be 21 and Kaiba will be 34. Call me disgusting, but I've seen worse. And anyway, I know people with huge age differences already. Now to continue this fic. (P.S.: I do NOT own Jane Eyre, by Charlotte Bronte.) (P.P.S: when you see Kaiba in the story, picture him with thin rimmed glasses.) ~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
It is the beginning of January and Serenity is now attending her winter orientation. There, she meets most of her teachers. She likes them all, but she has yet to meet the infamous Dr.Kaiba. But most students called him Mr.Kaiba, because he wanted it that way. So Serenity, being bored from sitting in the room listening to one of the teachers drone on about school policy, decided to get out and walk around campus and around the classes.  
  
"Wow, I must say, this is a very beautiful campus. I think I'm, going to like it here," thought Serenity.  
  
While Serenity was walking around, she failed to notice the person right in front of her. And because of that, she collided with that person and it led them to both fall to the floor.  
  
"OW!"  
  
"Oh sir, I'm so very sorry, I honestly didn't mean to".said Serenity, but she ended up being interrupted.  
  
"Watch where you are going you clumsy young lady. Now help me pick up all my stuff or else," the professor threatened.  
  
"Of course sir, I'm so very sorry. Um, what is your name," asked Serenity.  
  
"My name is Dr.Kaiba. But call me Mr.Kaiba," said Kaiba.  
  
Serenity gasped! She had just bumped into the teacher that was hated the most! What was she to do at this situation? Run? All she knew what to do was to listen to him and help him pick up the stuff she knocked out of his hands. And she did just that. And while she did that, her hands trembled in fear.  
  
"H-Here sir. Here are your books that dropped. Again, gomen-nasai, I mean I'm sorry, said Serenity accidentally slipping into her native Japanese."  
  
"Tell me, what is your name," asked Kaiba.  
  
"Oh my name is Serenity Wheeler. I'm from Japan, but I came here because I was chosen from my school because I was the smartest in my whole school," Serenity said confidently.  
  
"I only asked your name, not your whole life story," Kaiba spat with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"I was only telling you my name," Serenity protested."  
  
"Anyway, Ms.Wheeler, I will remember you."  
  
As Kaiba was speaking to her in that manner, he looked down at her like she was a piece of a dustball he was talking to.  
  
"And next time our paths cross, it won't be a pleasant one I promise you that."  
  
And with that, Mr.Kaiba left Serenity speechless and with chills down her spine. She didn't know what to say or what to do next. She hoped maybe Mr.Kaiba would be lenient on her, but that was now out of the question. She was trapped and she was going to be in hell for this semester....  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
In Serenity's dorm room.  
  
"I can't believe you knocked over Mr.Kaiba! Do you realize you are toasted marshmallows? You won't last, trust me," her roommate Holly said frightfully.  
  
"Yeah I know, I'll tell you though, if looks can kill, well, they did. His eyes, those arctic blue eyes, they put fear in you. One look at then and your dead," commented Serenity.  
  
"Yeah, no shit sherlock. Hey I'm going to a party next door, they have a great keg that I just wanna get drunk off. Would you like to come? I hear there are tons of really hot guys! And they are just waiting for us pretty girls like us." asked Holly.  
  
"Nah, I'm actually gonna head to the Starbucks right outside, not too far from campus."  
  
"Starbucks? Oh well, have fun drinking a cup of joe. I'll see you tomorrow, Peace!" Holly said as she left the door to go party.  
  
"Well, I guess I can go finally to Starbucks and read the book I recently got. From the librarian's point of view, she said that Jane Eyre is a very good book." Serenity thought as she walked to the Starbucks.  
  
So she dressed very conservatively. She wore black, loose fitting sweatpants, a hooded sweatshirt. She also tossed her hair in a ponytail with a couple of lose strands hanging around her face. Plus she also sported her think black glasses. She also had on her Vans sneakers with blue ankle socks.  
  
After a brisk 15-minute walk to the Starbucks, Serenity was ready to get her drink. A hot venti of hot chocolate, with ripples of white chocolate and a whisper of cinnamon and cream. While Serenity was looking at the back of the book, she didn't watch where she was going. And because of that, she bumped into someone and that caused her to spill ALL of her hot chocolate on the person right behind her.  
  
"Hot!!!! Who did this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the person commented while he became in scalding hot chocolate.  
  
"Oh my God! Sir I'm so very sorry! I wasn't even...."  
  
Suddenly, Serenity got cut short when the person turned her head around to see who had spilled the hot chocolate all over his back.  
  
"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! You never seem to want to leave me alone, do you!"  
  
Then it hit Serenity when he turned his face around; it was none other than Professor Seto Kaiba. After seeing his face, she dropped her book and grabbed as many tissues as she could so she could at least dry his sweater off. He wore a casual blue sweater with a white shirt underneath, and he wore a nice pair of khaki slacks that also matched his black shoes. Even though she didn't admit it out loud, she thought that his BOD cologne smelled just heavenly. But she quickly got out of the trance faster than Joey finishing leftovers.  
  
"Honestly sir, I never meant no harm. It was all an accident. I should have been looking ahead of me. I'm sorry!" Serenity pleaded.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you decided to not look where you go and spill your drink on me!" Kaiba spat out at anger.  
  
"Y-You're right, but please understand, it is all a mistake. I never meant to spill it on you. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? Again, I apologize a million times." Serenity begged.  
  
At this point, Serenity was desperate to get out of this situation. She didn't like the look he had on his face at the moment. He just glared at her with an icy, arctic, and cold look. Like he was about to hit her. Of course everyone in the room was silent, since the room was mostly filled with the college students and they all knew Mr.Kaiba, they had a feeling that they would see an early grave.  
  
But Professor Kaiba had other intentions. While he was of course hopping mad at the fact that his back was probably burned, and that he was wet. And sure, he had the urge to just yell and scare the poor girl more and make her feel like a piece of trash. Something inside him held back his anger and made him want to be calmer. That's when he noticed her book on the floor. He peered at the book.  
  
"Hmm, Jane Eyre. By Charlotte Bronte. I would never guess that this young girl likes to read. I must say, it's very rare to see a girl her age still prefer to read and not want to go party and get drunk like students nowadays. I'll give her a chance and let her go easy, but she better not infuriate me anymore." Kaiba though.  
  
"Look, just watch where you are going young lady. Don't let this happen again." Kaiba huffed as he began to leave.  
  
Then Serenity picked up her book and darted out of the Starbucks. After she walked back home, she changed into her pajamas, put her favorite band on her CD player, Treble Charger. While listening to the song, Hundred Million, she began to write in her diary. When she was done, she then climbed into bed and after a couple of thoughts, she fell fast asleep.  
  
~*~ Next Day~*~  
  
It was a Saturday. Which meant Serenity had the day off. Since she was a smart student, she personally e-mailed all of her teachers except Mr.Kaiba. She decided to ask him personally, since their first two encounters haven't been very good. As she was waiting for them to reply, she noticed Holly lying in her bed, asleep and quite drunk. After watching the snowfall peacefully, she checked her e-mail. Surprisingly, all her teachers responded. They e-mailed her the requirements of the research paper and other little projects. While Serenity was hard at work, she finally noticed Holly waking up.  
  
"Mmmph mmmm. Oh my God. My head hurts! I should have never drank all those cosmopolitans." Complained Holly.  
  
"Rise and Shine sleepyhead, it's about 2:00pm!" Serenity commented. "What have you been up to last night?"  
  
"Well, sorry if I'm not so perky and cheery, Miss I-Don't-Like-To-Drink-And- Get-Wild." Holly spoke rather sarcastic and lazily. "Look, I'm just kidding. Let's see, I got trashed, felt a guy up, gave a couple of head, and got fondled. All in a good days worth of partying.  
  
"Oh, well, that's uh....very...good. I'm sure you must have had a wonderful time." Serenity spoke hesitantly.  
  
"You damn straight I did! Now if I only got laid! Hmmm, you know, I wouldn't mind if Mr.Kaiba f^cked me." Holly commented unexpectedly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!??!!?"  
  
"Girl, you heard me. I'm saying that nearly all the girls here would love to do Mr.Kaiba. I mean, just look at that hunk of juicy meat. He's so hot and his eyes are quite fine. You know, he was recently engaged?" Holly swooned.  
  
After hearing this, Serenity's heart sank. Then she thought, "Why should I care, he's a mean old teacher. Good for him that he's getting married. At least he'll treat someone with kindness."  
  
"Oh good for him." Serenity said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Yeah, I wish that was me though. Whoever that lady is a pretty damn lucky bitch." Holly commented.  
  
"Well, I better go to the library, I need to do a research paper on Alexander the Great of Macedon. I'll see you later tonight?"  
  
"Nah, I'm going to go to another party, you know the drill." "Of course, I figured that out. But aren't you going to get a head start on your project?" Serenity asked.  
  
"Um, no. I prefer to wait last minute. It's better that way. Now girl, lemme go back to sleep so I can get ready to boogie tonight!  
  
And with that, Holly threw herself right back on the bed and fell asleep, again.  
  
Serenity shook her head in a mix of sadness and feeling pity towards her. Serenity wasn't the kind of girl to follow the crowd. She preferred to be herself and she liked it that way. She had to say though; Holly wasn't a sexy looking girl, or even pretty. Holly had short black hair. She often wore skimpy clothing and she wasn't even that skinny. When she wore tight pants and tight skirts, her fat would just be hanging out of her outfit. And the shirts she wore didn't exactly cover them either. Sure she was tall, but she lacked an attractive figure. But she was a girl to have an attitude and get her way, since her parents were truly rich.  
  
So Serenity, not wanting to be bored with Holly's snoring, she decided to head to the library, wanting to finish at least one of her projects.  
  
After spending about 4 hours in the library finishing her project, she went back to her dorm room. There she found two letters addressed to her. One was from her brother Joey and his wife Mai and their son, Aramis. She then opened the letter and read it. She was glad that everything in Japan is ok and that little Aramis, who just turned one, said his first word, Mommy. And they even sent her little goodies in a package. They sent her her favorite Japanese drink, Ramune*, a pack of Hello Kitty candies, some teddy candies, and a Hello Kitty T-shirt. She then made a note to send gifts to them from New York.  
  
After putting her things away, she looked at the other letter she got. It was from her old school in Japan. When she opened and read it, she fainted in shock.  
  
Dear Serenity Wheeler,  
  
We are sorry to say that we can no longer finance your stay at New York University. We can only pay for a year there. Unless you can get a job there and support yourself, you cannot attend the college anymore. But we will try to help as much as we can. Thank you for your understanding.  
  
Sincerely, Mr. Hiroshi Hatano  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Well, that is it for this chapter, I will hopefully post up next chapter soon if I can. But I will leave you of what is to come next chapter.  
  
Serenity makes her decision whether to stay or go. What happens if she were to get a job at a sleazy place. What would happen to her? And what if Mr.Kaiba would find her in a predicament? Would he care about this klutzy student? Find out next time.......  
  
*=Ramune: this a very popular drink in Japan. I happened to become very fond of it. It's VERY GOOD!!!!!!!  
  
And to thank all my reviewers who just reviewed my prologue.  
  
Mariks-girl1: Thank you for your review, Yes you were the first! Congratulations! You want sum sugar, then come get it!!!!!!  
  
ANNE: Thank you, Oh and here is the chappie you have waited for. Enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
Vendred13: Thanks for reading all my other stories, LOL, can u actually imagine THE Seto Kaiba an actual teacher? Just think of the homework he'd give us!!!!!!! (VanillaMoose4132 runs in the closet to hide from Professor Kaiba!!!!)  
  
Isis Hotep: I plan to make this story as interesting and full of twists as I can possibly think of.  
  
Loveable Stranger: Thanks, oh boy, if Kaiba was ever my teacher, I'd scream and have a heart attack. Either that, or I'll probably make an ass of myself and get kicked out.  
  
Kat-Reusaki: Hmmm, Kaiba blow up people, nah, I think he'd kill people. He's the type I think to like a little gore. Weird I know, but hey, why not, he's already got one murder on his conscience. Anyhoo, thanks a bunch for the review.  
  
ChaosMistress: I love your new story, and I'll keep checking out the stories you post!  
  
Somegirl: Sorry I didn't update sooner, but hey, at least I updated now.  
  
Samantha: Um..I don't know...I guess I like to be funny? No in all honestly, it's my way to space my paragraphs at times, because if I space it, it would not look so nice and it would be all smushed together.  
  
Kikoken: Yeah, I actually changed the ages. I dunno, maybe I made it worse? Oh well, I'm glad you like it, and I love your stories!!!! They're so good!!!!!!! I especially love the Serenity Diaries. Now that's a good story!!!! Joey won't be in that much, because this fic focuses mainly on Seto and Serenity. Oh and thanks for the review. And I finally updated!!!!! LOL!!!!  
  
Setine: Thanks, I'm looking forward to your stories.  
  
Moongoddess713: No Problem, I really like your story. And here is the long awaited chapter...  
  
Sakurelle: Thanks for the review, and I love your story, CinderSerenity! Poor Serenity!  
  
Archery-Princess57: I hear ya, I'd get kicked out of Kaiba's class, because I'm such a goof, but I could always charm him. And I could always do the pout. Right? Pfffffbt! Yeah that would fly with him. He'd be like, "Stephanie! Shut up and go sit in the principals office." Anyhoo, thanks for the review and Kelly, is this true? Because I hear ya! I once got in trouble for smart mouthing a teacher, but I'll explain next chapter..  
  
Well, if you want me to credit you for your review, move the arrow of your mouse to the little blue button and press review. Arigato!!!!!!!  
  
Oh and one more thing..This is for Honushi.  
  
Look, what kind of sick person are you? Just because I'm a fan of Seto and Serenity, that doesn't give you the right to bash me in a really rude way. You said, "My father's a rapist and I'm a fuckin idiot." Don't say shit that isn't true, because you don't know me! And when I tried to be civil, you in turn act like a complete immature child. Listen, if you don't like reading Seto and serenity fanfics, then don't. No one is forcing you too. And no offense, but you know, Yugi and Serenity aren't exactly a good coupling anyway. Seto and Serenity forever!!!!!!!!!!If you don't like it, that's just too damn bad! Oh and if you threat me again, I will report YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
